Act Two: Heaven and hell
by abtacha
Summary: Sequel to ‘Three days’: They’re like fire and water… and although Nami and Robin love each other, they have to fight hard for their love. Is it a fight, they can win? Is there hope for a relationship between fire and water?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, 'Heaven and hell' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Heaven and hell' in any commercial way.

o

o

Author's note1: This story is my… interpretation of the Skypia-arc ;-) I've added my NamiRobin-story to it and – of course – the relationship between these two is the absolute main subject of this story.

Author's note2: Warning for SPOILERS! (Hey, I've rewritten the Skypia-arc from the POV of Robin and Nami! You shouldn't read if you haven't seen this arc.)

**Author's note****3**: I've decided to focus the story on the NamiRobin-relationship. The storyline of the Skypia-arc isn't that important to me in this story: I've briefed some Skypia-scenes in this story and I've left out many of the anime scenes… I did that for the very reason because I don't want to get trouble with fanfic and with the copyright ;-)

**Author's note4: The corrected version is on the way. So if you find too many errors in grammar or language: Be patient ;-) It's coming soon!**

o

I gave M for language, angst, mature content and a short scene of lemon.

o

Please review!

o

o

Act One (Exposition):Bitter lemon(s)

Interlude:Three days

Act Two (Conflict):**Heaven and hell**

Act Three (Crisis):?

Act Four (pseudo solution):?

Interlude:?

Act Five (solution):?

Epilogue:?

o

o

o

o

Act two: Heaven and hell

o

o

Chapter1

o

o

"It was so mortifyingly!" Nami yelled, still in outrage.

Robin sighed, "I see, Nami-chan, but you have to see that they acted sensibly. Otherwise they had attracted attention. Remember that we want the find the golden island and nothing else. And… I'm sorry, Nami, but perhaps Luffy and Zoro were right. You forbid them to fight, so they just did what you told them."

Nami rolled her eyes and shouted, "Bellamy wanted to BUY me! At least, I had expected that you would storm into the stupid inn and rip him into pieces! But all you do is lying here with a stupid grin!"

Nami turned around, stared at the wall and ignored Robin completely. The archeologist lay at her side and sighed.

Nami gave Robin a dangerous glance, and then she stood up and left the room.

Robin looked after the navigator.

It was damn complicated to live in a relationship and Robin had to say that she missed the easiness of living alone. Of course she had been alone almost her whole life and it was great to have someone at her side, but… she had to say that it was easier alone.

_But it feels better at her side.__ More colorful and brighter. It's worth the trouble._

Robin didn't hesitate one more second and followed the orange haired woman upstairs. She could hear that Nami talked a few words to Zoro. Then Nami went to the tangerines.

The archaeologist entered the upper deck and tried to get a glance from her love.

Nami ignored her and pretended to check the trees.

Robin made a step to her and hugged her softly, "I'm sorry, Nami." She whispered in Nami's ear.

Nami didn't refuse the other woman, smuggled up to the raven haired woman and hesitated... Suddenly she kissed Robin and whispered, "Damn, it doesn't matter if Luffy and Zoro were right. Bellamy wanted to buy me… and all I want is that you show him what it means to insult and dishonor your lover."

"Yes, you're right… Do you want that I do it right now?" she smiled

"No, we have to go this other end of the island… No time to play with a green wannabe."

"But…"

Nami blinked and left the upper deck.

Robin shook her head and looked to the disappearing Nami in confusion.

"Problems?"

Robin turned around and saw Sanji standing at the rail.

Next to the fact that Nami hadn't given the boys the chance to comment her new relationship, they had accepted it quite fast. Sanji had need one or two more days, but in the end he had understood that both women were out of his reach. Robin knew that it was pretty hard for him, but he accepted it now.

"No, why do you ask?" Robin lied with a polite smile.

He hesitated, leant against the rail and dragged at his cigarette… he didn't look at her and stared out to the open ocean, "She just wanted to hear that you're on her side."

"But I told her that I will do so!"

"She wanted to hear it."

"She knows that I do so. Remember that I love her. I will always be at her side. But I don't understand why to say it again and again."

"You hadn't had many lovers, Robin?" Sanji smiled.

"I had enough lovers, cook-san, but I had no relationships. Perhaps I don't understand her because of that."

"Hm… How to say this? Actually, it's easy: She can't have enough of you, so tell her that you love her all the time."

In the background they saw Ussop and Zoro preparing the ship for departure.

"Hm… Relationships don't seem to be logic. It's not logic to tell her all the time that I love her. My feelings won't change and she knows that."

"Yes, that's not logic. But relationships come from the heart not from the mind."

Robin sighed, "I know… And I like that. I don't know why, but I like it. I like to be near her and feel her emotions. But I don't understand it."

"Hey, potato-peeler! Move and help us!" Zoro yelled in the background.

Sanji rolled his eyes and turned back to the archaeologist, "Robin-chan, believe me, it's a work for a lifetime to 'understand' love. I can't give you the answer you want to hear… but I think that the only important thing is that you show Nami your true love."

Robin hesitated and nodded. Then Sanji went to the sail and helped Zoro to set it.

o

o

**The journey ****led to an anchorite named Montblanc Cricket and they had talked a lot… about the golden city and the story of Nolan the Liar.** Robin didn't know what to believe. Of course in every story was a little truth and it had been fascinating to see the golden relics, but… she wasn't sure if this was enough. To look for lost cities was more than to find gold and to tell thrilling stories. Archeology was a science and she had to work like a scientist.

**Then they had come back from their trip to find one of those southbirds and had found their destroyed ship and the beaten Montblanc Cricket and Luffy had gone mad… **Robin didn't like to see her captain mad… And she knew that Bellamy would pay.

Anyway.

She startled, when she heard footfalls behind her. Then she smiled.

"Robin?" Nami spoke softly.

"Yes, love?"

"Eh, I'm sorry for my harsh words this afternoon. I know I'm complicated."

Robin's face brightened and she turned to the navigator, _Thanks, Nami, you are the best!_

"And I'm sorry for my reactions. You were right. I should have torn him into pieces!"

"Oh, Luffy will do this for you."

"Hm, by the way, aren't you afraid that Bellamy defeats captain-san?"

Silence.

Nami stared at her friend and began to giggle evilly, "Don't waste your time with thinking such stupid things. Come on and help us to repair the ship! We have to be ready when Luffy comes back."

Nami turned around to the ship and Robin followed her.

Perhaps Nami was right. Perhaps it was unrealistic and stupid to be afraid of their captain, but one wrong step and all was gone… Whatever. The rest of the crew seemed to trust him and Robin had decided to do the same.

Suddenly she saw Nami in the corner of her eyes, and when the orange haired woman passed her way, she smiled at her… _Nami, I will do everything for you. I'm still sure that you hurt me one day, but one moment with you is worth the hell. We're together because I wanted to be near you although you tore my heart into pieces… and it was the right decision. You have my heart. Please be careful… Please…_

"Hey, don't dream, Robin," the navigator grinned and woke the dark haired women from her thoughts. Robin smiled and kept on working.

o

"They told me that they will do the rest on their own."

"Really?" the older woman just looked at Nami.

"Yeah. Sanji told me that we can rest for a while."

Robin smiled, "I have to thank him for this."

"That's exactly what I had in mind," the navigator added with a grin, took Robin's hand and entered their tent.

Robin didn't refuse. Nami pulled her into the tent and pushed her to the ground.

_I know you will hurt me. That's clear. I've never found happiness for more than a few moments and I will pay for th__ese great moments in your arms… But that's all right. I can't stop. I will love you as long as you allow._

"A coin for your thoughts," Nami smiled.

"Oh sorry, I was lost in thoughts…"

"I've seen. Hm, you can tell me."

The raven haired woman shook her head, "No, it's nothing."

"Sure?"

Robin rolled her eyes, "Yes… please, can we change the subject?"

"Eh, all right, sorry."

Silence.

"You really aren't afraid that captain-san loses the fight?"

Nami sighed, "NO. I tell you once more that we trust in his ability as a fighter."

"Ah, hm…"

"Yes! And you should do so, too. Just remember what he had done with Crocodile."

_Yes and I remember that I had to save his live __two times. In the end Luffy was victorious, but he isn't invincible._

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Nami focused on her, bent to her ear and and whispered, "You know, I would listen to you if you tell me, what you afraid about."

"Afraid?"

"Yes… And every time I try to break through your last shield, you withdraw."

"There's no more shield. I told you that I don't need this anymore when I'm with you."

Nami shook her head, "No, there's still a last protection around your real feelings."

_Do you think that I tell you every detail of my life after two damn weeks?!_

"I'm sorry, Nami, but you're wrong."

"There's a last place in your heart, which you didn't show me," the navigator declared again.

_The darkness. I didn't show__ you the darkness in my heart._

Robin stared at her, and then she whispered, "Whatever. I want to sleep for a while."

The other woman hesitated and huddled against Robin's side.

o

o

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, 'Heaven and hell' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Heaven and hell' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter2

o

o

**Luffy had come back in the early morning ****with a serious expression on his face. The job was done and Bellamy had got what he had deserved. They had set without a question or a comment and it hadn't take long, until they had reached the Knock-Up stream, the current which headed towards the sky…**

Robin hadn't seen such an awesome current before. Every day she found a new phenomenon here in the GrandLine which was greater and more beautiful to the last one she had seen.

Nami made a step to the rail and hugged her softly, "Hey jewel, what's in your mind?"

Robin's face brightened. It was a special compliment if Nami called her 'jewel', "Nothing special. I just enjoy this current."

"Hm?" Nami looked at her confusedly.

"I like the idea of a current which heads in the sky. That's amazing."

The orange haired woman looked into Robin's eyes, "Sometimes you scare me."

"Why?"  
"I would never say such a current is great. It just scares me."

"That surprises me. I had the feeling that you like risks."

Nami shook her head, "Not SUCH risks."

"Whatever."

The navigator sighed and rolled her eyes, "The hell! Don't say 'whatever'! I've contradicted you, so try to persuade me that you're right. You shouldn't avoid the argument every time!"

Robin looked to the sea, "I'm not like you, Nami."

"But…"

"Nami! Do you think that two weeks with you can change traits I had for twenty years?"

"No. I just thought…"

Suddenly Robin's eyes flashed and she turned to the sea, "What's that?"

"Where? Robin, I speak to you!"

The archeologist pointed at a whirl in the ocean, direct before them. Nami tensed immediately and turned to Sanji, "Hey! Head us into the whirl."

"Eh…"

She rolled her eyes, "Come on; trust me. If we want to go to the heaven, we have to face the Knock-Up stream in this whirl."

"You didn't say that we have to do such a madness!" Ussop shouted from the background and stared to the whirl with panicked eyes.

"Do it, Sanji!" Luffy said loudly and smiled, "I'm trusting her every time and when she says that we should do it, then we do it."

The cook smiled and did as Nami had told him.

But… Robin saw doubts in their eyes, even in Sanji's. Against it, Robin was still. She knew that this situation was critical and it would be all right, if she was scared, but Robin trusted Nami completely… and it was more honorable to die serious than with panicked screams.

**Then it began.**

**The Knock-Up stream rose and headed into the sky… and all that Robin felt was joy to see this flow. And then she heard Nami's orders. **

Suddenly Robin made her way to Nami and placed her next to the orange haired woman. A moment later she hugged her softly… what wasn't easy on their way on the vertical pillar to the sky. Nami smiled to Robin and the archeologist whispered, "You like it?"

Nami grinned and blinked, "Don't you think it's mean to the boys that you don't help them?"

Robin smiled and turned back to the rest of the crew, which was working in the sails and completed Nami's orders.

When the pillar lost power and they came to a flow of clouds which was more horizontal, the archaeologist hugged her again and whispered in her ear, "We're entering the heavens now… Tell me what you what treasures you want to find there."

Nami smiled and kissed her softly, "Next to money, jewels, gold, silver and gems?"

"Yes?"

"The key to your heart."

Robin stared at her… and her face hardened immediately.

_Stop it! Please!_

"Whatever," Robin murmured and turned around.

Nami stood there and gawked at the older woman and felt as her head turned red… When Robin went downstairs, the navigator made a step towards the door. Suddenly Luffy placed himself in her way, "Don't do it."

"Luffy, go out of my way!" Nami raised her voice dangerously.

"No," the cook said from the background. The navigator whirled around and recognized that the complete crew stood there and looked at her. Sanji cleared his throat and whispered, "That leads to nothing, sunshine. If you talk to her now, you two will lose each other."

Nami stared at them and felt as her anger rose from second to second, "Damn! It's not your job to forbid me to talk to Robin!"

"Nami please calm down," Sanji said.

"SHUT UP!"

o

o

Robin sat on her bed.

It wasn't easy to be Nami's lover; that was clear. Perhaps Robin should do it… perhaps she should tell the orange haired woman about her heart. Perhaps… _No! She will hate you. She won't understand it. Perhaps it's better to end this here. You're alone. You're always alone. She can't love you when she knows what's deep inside your heart._

"Robin?"

She lifted her head and saw Chopper standing in the door.

"Doctor-san?"

"Robin… Eh, hm…"

She looked at him and smiled. _Thank you, sweetheart. I appreciate your wish to help. And I… I hope you know how much I like you._

"Yes, doctor-san?"

"Eh, it's because Nami…"

"Hm? What's with Nami."

"I want to ask you if you perhaps… eh, could try to stop fighting?"

"That's quite difficult, doctor-san."

"I know. But… hm, how should I say… I want to see you happy, Robin!"

The archeologist stared at him, "It's surprising for me that you tell this to me so… directly."

"I don't know why this should be surprising for you. I like you, so it's normal for me that I want to see you happy."

Robin smiled, "Sorry, sometimes I forget."

"Forget? What?"

"Your friendship."

Chopper blushed immediately, and then Robin looked at him and whispered, "So your advice is to talk to Nami?"

"Yes. And you should reconcile with her."

"Thank you, Chopper. I will talk to her."

The face of the reindeer brightened, "That's great. Can we go?"

She nodded and followed the doctor to the deck. Nami wasn't in sight, but before she could ask, Zoro turned to her and grumbled, "She's between her tangerines and sulks."

"I'M NOT SULKING!" a voice yelled from the tangerine grove.

Robin nodded, climbed to the upper deck and saw Nami sitting on the ground below one the trees they had planted on the ship.

She placed at her side.

Silence.

"Nami…"

"Y… yeah?" Nami lifted her head and Robin saw that tears were rolling down the face of the navigator. Robin closed her eyes for a short moment. That wasn't fair. A crying Nami was too much. She could never resist her.

Suddenly Nami whispered, "Love, jewel… please hug me."

Robin felt the lump in her throat and wasn't able to refuse the navigator.

After one more moment of silence the archeologist whispered in Nami's ear, "The key to my heart leads you to a dark place and I don't want to show you that. I'm … afraid that you leave me when you see it. I trust you, but… listen Nami, I'm in this crew for a few months. Before that I was wanted for twenty years and killed people if it was necessary. Do you think that a few months can change a complete live?"

"But…"

Robin smiled and placed a finger on Nami's lips, "Three weeks ago I hadn't imagined that I can love anybody. I… need time to get used to this new situation. Your speed is too fast for me, but if you wait, I will give you all you want. Please be patient with me."

Nami hesitated and looked to her skeptically, "More time?"

Robin smiled, "Yes, I need more time."

The orange haired woman smiled back, "I will give you time. But please don't turn around when I talk to you."

"All right," Robin said.

**Suddenly a shadow passed them and Nami started. A moment later a pink Pegasus and a strange knight landed on the deck of the ship.**

**The knight looked at Luffy, "You're new in Skypia. Hm… I'm Gan Fall, the knight of the heaven and if you need help, give this whistle a blow. You have to know, Skypia is the battlefield of a cruel war."**

**He threw a whistle to them, "If you want help you have to pay."**

**The Pegasus started again and lifted them in the sky.**

Nami stared at them, shook her head after this bizarre scene and looked to Robin skeptically, "A war? Do you really think that it was good to enter Heaven's gate?"

o

o

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, 'Heaven and hell' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Heaven and hell' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter3

o

o

They reached an island after a while. In the distance Robin saw a house and she wondered who lived there. She looked up to the sky and smiled. Perhaps it had been a mistake to enter the heaven, but every cell in her body told her that the moment was worth it.

Her look turned, when Nami came out of the door… in her bikini. The navigator blinked at her when she passed the archeologist and left the ship for the shallow waters at the beach. Robin grinned for a moment. Nami was… beautiful. One of the most perfect women she had ever seen… She went inside, took her own bikini, left the room and headed for the beach, too. Suddenly Zoro murmured, "Eh, shouldn't someone stay at the ship?"

Robin shook her head, "Hey Zoro, relax."

"Eh…"

Without any more word Robin ignored him and left the ship.

When Robin reached the beach, she fell in the sand and looked to the sky. The navigator laughed to her, "Hey, that's so great! I start to like this day."

"Yes, it's nice here."

"Nice?" Nami eyed her skeptically.

Robin laughed, "All right, it's really wonderful!"

In the background Luffy and Usopp tried to open a coconut. Nami looked at them and grinned, "Idiots!"

Robin hugged her softly, "I like it when I see them doing such childish stuff."

"Yes, so it's me… Robin?"

"Yes, Nami?"

The navigator stroked the black haired woman's head, "Eh, hm… Don't you think we should leave them alone for a moment?"

Robin smiled, "Hm, navigator, do you want… to make _things_ with me?"

"Yeah, sweetheart, I want to make _things_ with you… hot _things_," Nami giggled.

Suddenly she stood up, took the hand of the older woman and led her lover to a place between some palm-trees, away from the eyes of the boys. She pushed Robin down on the ground. Robin's eyes flashed for a second and she whispered in Nami's ear, "What if they will see us?"

Nami smiled, "They won't notice, trust me… And now: Relax."

She bent down to Robin, kissed her softly on her neck… and stroked her hair. Robin closed her eyes, _Good. That's good. Damn, that's worth everything!_

"Like that?" Nami grinned.

The dark haired woman nodded and began to roll her eyes in pleasure, _My god… Damn, you're good!_

Nami's hands touched Robin's skin at her belly button. Robin started when Nami's hands began to touch her, stroked her at her sides…

…and they heard Luffy's voice shouting 'Naaaaaaaaaaami!".

Nami stopped – and sighed in pure frustration, "The hell! Why now!?"

Robin smiled, "Seems you're absolutely essential for the crew."

Nami murmured a few words and the orange haired woman stood up and walked back to the boys. **Robin followed her and as she reached the beach again she saw a young woman who hesitated and stopped talking to the rest of the crew when Robin came in sight.**

"**Hi! I'm Conis."**

"My best wishes, I'm Robin."

Nami looked at Robin skeptically and placed herself between Robin and Conis. The archeologist grinned, "Hm, and we're in Skypia?"

"Yes," Conis answered. "We are here on the 'Angel beach', a part of Skypia."

"Thanks."

Conis turned away and began to talk to Sanji a few steps away from Robin and Nami. The archeologist didn't know what the cook told, but either he was flirting with her or he asked her to take provisions.

Nami looked to Robin with a dangerous gaze and whispered, "Eh, what was that?"

"What?"

"Don't deny that you flirted with her."

"Eh…"  
"Yeah. You smiled to her."

"Nami, I smile to everybody."

"Eh, but not in this… special way."

Robin giggled in amusement, "You're jealous?"

Nami didn't answer, but crossed her arms.

Robin sighed, "It's hard to live with you. But believe me, I'm not unfaithful to you."

"Really?"

The older woman smiled and answered with a kiss on her forehead.

Nami smiled back, but one moment later her face hardened, "And why it's hard to live with me?"

"Because you're impulsive, emotional, jealous and impatient. You're a complicate person."

"Hm…" the navigator looked to her lover.

"And why you're with me, when I'm complicate?"

Robin made a step towards Nami and whispered in her ear, "Because I love you."

Nami blushed for a moment, but then she took Robin's hand and walked to the others. Conis' eyes flashed when she saw the two women walking hand in hand, but she didn't say a word.

**Suddenly they saw a boat coming nearer… without sails or oars, but it was very fast. And it seemed to glide on the water clouds.**

**Conis's eyes brightened and she waved to the man on the boat, "Hey, daddy!"**

**Luffy turned to her, "He's your dad?"**

"**Yes," Conis nodded.**

**The man reached the beach, left his boat and waved to them, "Hello! Hm, I don't know you. You must be strangers from the Blue sea."**

**Nami nodded, "Yeah, we're from the 'Blue sea' as you say it."**

"**Oh, so be welcome!" he smiled. "I'm Papaya."**

"I'm Nami… They are Robin, Luffy, Zoro, Ussop, Sanji and Chopper. You're Conis's father?"

He nodded, "Yes. It's unusual that people from the Blue sea reach this beach."

"I believe you, the way was… adventurous, if you understand what I try to say."

"I know. The way from the Blue sea to the cloud's end is quite hard."  
"Eh, cloud's end? We came on the Knock-up stream."  
Papaya stared at her, "You're joking!"

Nami rolled her eyes and gave Luffy an evil glance, "I knew there was a second way to reach Skypia. And of course, we had to take the dangerous course."

The captain shrugged with his shoulders, "We're here."

Papaya cleared his throat, "Whatever. Do you want to visit us? Guests are always welcome in our house."

They nodded, but Nami looked to the boat, "Eh, what's with that boat? I've never seen such a type before. Why don't you need sails?"

"That's a 'waver'. These boats only exist here in the clouds. Do you want to use it?"  
"Eh, yeah!" Nami's face brightened.

Papaya smiled, "All right. But take care. The waver is different to boats in the Blue sea. It's faster and it takes years to handle with it."

Nami grinned, took the waver… and drove away in the ocean… without problems. Papaya stared at her, "She's talented."

Robin nodded, "Yes, she is."

Papaya turned to the boys, "Do you want to take a snack? I think there must be something to eat in our house."

o

o

_She's __really talented with ships and boats. And that's not the only reason why I think that she's better than me. Nami's way to live is so much better than my way. She's right to be emotional. I should be emotional, too. Here, among comrades… and friends, I can be emotional. No one of them will hurt me when I open my heart. But…_

"Robin-chan?"

The archeologist started and looked to Sanji, "Hm?"

"Eh, I wanted to ask you if you want to have a special love snack?"  
"No, thanks. Just the same as you have."

She sighed and kept on looking out of the window. Papaya had led them into the dining room of his house. Down on the ocean was Nami on the waver.

"Robin-chan?' Sanji's voice asked again, this time more serious than the last time.

She turned to him and looked into his eyes.

The cook smiled, "Do you want to talk?"

She stared at him, "I… I don't know."

"Hm, shall we stretch our legs for a moment?"

Robin nodded hesitantly and the cook turned to Conis, "Conis, beloved angel of my dreams, please finish the dinner. It comes from my heart and it would hurt me if you don't like it."

The woman nodded, and then Sanji turned to Luffy and said in a low and dangerous voice, "And you will not touch the dinner before Conis allows you to do so!"

Without waiting on Luffy's answer he walked out of the house with Robin on his side. It was a nice house, quite big and full of interesting gadgets. When they made a step out of the door, Sanji sat down to one of the steps and made a drag on his cigarette.

One moment of silence.

They just heard Luffy in the background, the sound of Nami's waver, the surf and the shouts of a bird.

Sanji cleared his throat and looked to her, "Hm, it's nice here."

Robin looked at him, "It's not necessary to start a small talk. You can't offend me if you say what you want to say directly."

Sanji smiled, "I wanted to be polite."

"That's not necessary, cook-san."

"Hm, whatever… Eh, yes, I wanted to ask you if everything is OK?"

"Yes, of course. Everything is fine."

The cook raised his eyebrow, "So?"

Silence.

Suddenly the archeologist lowered his face and whispered, "No. Nothing is fine. She's so… but I'm…"

She stopped and then she said, "I'm different to all of you. I'm not worth her love."

"Why do you think so?" Sanji inquired.

"Because…" She stopped and laughed slightly, "The hell! Nobody of you knows who I am… who I was!"

The cook shrugged his shoulders, "Because you don't tell us."

"You don't understand. I was an assassin for over ten years and I've killed dozens of people just because I was told to do so. I was frightened and every one out there treated me like a leper. And it was justified, because I WAS a criminal. I was evil and bad. And… now… on your damn ship, I'm accepted and I'm loved. That's new for me."

"Hm, shouldn't you be happy for this new experience?"

"You understand nothing!" Robin suddenly hissed.

She kept on talking, "Every time when I go to bed, I try to remember that I'm among friends and that nobody here wants to kill me when I'm sleeping. I try to remember that it isn't necessary to make plans against my comrades. And I try to remember that I can trust you. When we… catch an enemy, I must remember that we don't kill or sell opponents. I must remember that you don't use me… And, cook-san, I try to remember that I hate such actions. I did that too often and I feel that there's a merciless monster in my soul. And I don't know how long it takes until this monster comes out again."

Silence.

The cook swallowed, but after a while he said, "Do you remember that you saved Luffy's life in the

desert of Alabasta?"

"Yes, of course… Why do you know?"

"He told us… Whatever. The point is that you helped him although you were one of Crocodile's adjutants. People can change and I believe… no, I KNOW that you can change for us if you want."

Suddenly Robin heard steps in the background. She turned around and saw Chopper standing in the door.

The reindeer swallowed and whispered, "Papaya wants to tell us something."

Robin hesitated and nodded after a moment. She knelt down to him and smiled, "We will come soon, doctor-san."

Chopper turned around and headed for the dining room. Robin had seen the expression on his face, and it was the first time that she had seen it in Chopper's face. It was seriousness combined with a hint of fear. She was sure that he had heard all she had said.

Sanji sighed, "Seems, we should go back."

Robin nodded, but when they entered the house again she whispered, "Don't tell anybody what I said to you… or you will pay for that!"

The cook stared at her and nodded.

Suddenly they saw a person who runs into them. Conis. Luffy, Ussop, Chopper and Zoro were right behind her. Sanji stopped, "Conis? I thought you're inside."

Conis didn't hesitated one moment, "Please follow me. Nami's in danger!"

Robin heard her words and felt as her heart froze. _Nami? In danger? The hells, if anybody wants to hurt her, I'll kill for this one!_

"Wh… what?"

"It could be possible that she's on the way to the Upper Yard!" Conis said.

"Upper Yard? What's that?"

"The land where our god lives."

"And… he doesn't likes it if someone enters his territory?"

Conis nodded, "Yes, so it is. We have to bring her back immediately. Or… something bad will happen!"

"Something bad?"

"Yes… Eh, hm… it's a capital punishment to enter Upper Yard."

Robin froze. But in the next second her eyes flashed in anger, "All right, let's go for god's land!"

Luffy smiled and turned to the rest of the boys, "You've heard her. All of you, we have to make the ship ready."

Luffy didn't wait to the reactions, but headed for the Going Merry.

The former assassin followed her captain immediately. She knew that he would do what was necessary to help. His relationship to Nami was special. Nothing sexual of course, but it was emotional. There was anything between them… Perhaps Luffy was the captain of the crew, but Nami was their soul. He would never allow that she would be hurt.

Before they reached the beach Luffy stopped abruptly. There was a group of uniformed people in front of them.

Robin eyed them skeptically. Looked like police…** One of them made a step towards them and told, "Welcome in Skypia. It's our job to enforce the law here and you entered Heaven's gate without permission! You had to pay for it. You're criminals!"**

"**But…"**

The sound of a waver distracted them from the talk. Robin whirled around and her eyes brightened when she saw Nami, _I knew you would make it!_

**Luffy laughed and waved her, "Hey, Nami! Huhu…"**

**The orange haired woman on the waver reached the beach in a mad speed, jumped from the waver and ran to her crewmates, "Luffy, Robin! We have to go! We're in danger!"**

**Nami stopped abruptly when she saw the police and asked Luffy, "Who are they?"**

"**The police. We have to pay, otherwise we're criminals."**

**Nami gave him a dangerous glance, "You want money?" Immediately, without warning, she gave him a hard punch.**

**Usopp froze, but after a moment he screamed, "Nami! You… cant't hit a police officer!"**

"**If he wants money, I can!"**

**Suddenly the commander laughed and told, "The priests will care for you, I promise you!"**

o

o

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, 'Heaven and hell' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Heaven and hell' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter4

o

o

Nami looked at them as they left. Suddenly a hand turned her and she looked in Robin's eyes, who hugged her immediately.

"Papaya told us, you were in danger." Luffy said.

Nami freed herself from the hug of her lover and gave her a short, but grateful glance and turned to Luffy,** "Eh yes. Luffy, listen to me! I've found an island…"  
"The Upper Yard," the captain said.**

**Nami looked at him in surprise but then she said, "Eh, whatever. Luffy, there's a god, an evil god… And his priests. Listen, Luffy, everybody who enters this 'Upper Yard' is their enemy. We… we have to leave Skypia as fast as possible."**

Nami turned away and didn't await their answer, "We should sail straight to this strange Cloud's end, don't you think?"

The archeologist nodded, "Yes. But even I think we stay here for a while. Think at the treasure…"

Nami shook her head when she climbed to the deck and set the sail together with Zoro, "I want to save our lifes. That's more important to me than money."

Robin stared at her in disbelief, but after a moment she smiled and helped Chopper to enter the ship. In the background Zoro raised the anchor.

"Such words from your mouth…"

Nami sighed, "Robin, I like money, but even I think that there are more important things in life. For example, to save YOUR life."

Robin felt a warm and pleasant feeling spread over her body… **Suddenly she wagered and looked down to the water clouds: Something lifted the Going Merry.**

"**What the…" Nami looked at her three crewmates in confusion and her eyes widened, when a big red… lobster lifted them on his back and brought them away from the beach.**

**Nami gasped and looked to her three crewmen shocked.**

**Zoro yawned bored, "What does this lobster want?"**

"**I think it wants to bring us to this forbidden island." Robin answered calmly.  
"Why?" Chopper asked nervously and Robin whispered after a while, "We are criminals as the police officer said. Perhaps it's a part of our punishment that we are brought to this island."**

"**Wh… what?" Nami asked flat.**

**The eyes of the swordsman flashed, "I think I should try to cut this lobster into pieces."**

**Robin shook her head and pointed at the horizon. Big water snakes bustled behind the lobster. Robin shrugged her shoulders, "We can kill the lobster, but the rest of them will get us."**

"**And what we should do now?" Zoro asked.**

**The archeologist smiled, "Waiting for this god?"**

**Nami rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "That's a stupid idea."**

"**Do you have another solution?"**

The navigator fell into silence and stared to the ocean. She could hear that Zoro sat on the deck and Chopper went downstairs. Suddenly Robin placed herself next to her.

After a while the archeologist whispered, "Don't be afraid, love. We will make it."

Nami turned her head to Robin and asked skeptically, "Are you sure?"

Robin nodded without hesitation, "Yes. Think at Crocodile. Luffy defeated him and he really was hard."

"Yes, but Crocodile wasn't a god!... Ah, whatever…"

Nami walked to the door and disappeared below the deck. Robin knew that she was angry. Nami was so damn emotional, as always. But it didn't make sense to argue. They didn't have an alternative what to do. Robin shook her head and looked at the ocean. It was complicated. And her feelings for the navigator didn't make it easier.

o

Nami banged her hands against the wall.

Damn! This god would kill every one of them!

"Nami?"

The navigator started and whirled around. Chopper stood in front of her.

"Chopper? Do you want anything?"

"Yes. Eh, how should I say…"

"Say it straight," Nami smiled.

"Eh, hm… If you or Robin needs help, I will help. I've heard as Robin talked to Sanji about her feelings and if one of you needs one more person to talk, I would be there."

Silence.

Nami stared at him, "WHAT did Robin do?"

"Eh… she talked to Sanji… about things like her fears and so on."

The reindeer stopped when he saw Nami's face turning red like a crimson parrot.

Somebody opened the door and they heard Robin's voice, "Nami, the island is in sight. Perhaps it takes one hour until we… Nami?"

The archeologist looked at the navigator who still showed her the back. But she could see that the orange haired woman was shaking in rage.

"Chopper, leave the room," Nami hissed.

He swallowed… and did what she had ordered.

When Chopper had closed the door, the navigator whirled around and focused Robin's eyes with a deadly glance.

"Nami, what's up?" Robin asked in confusion.

Nami rolled her eyes and hissed, "You dare to ask!?"  
"Eh, I really don't know…"

"Shut up!" the navigator yelled.

Robin started and the younger woman kept on talking, "You've talked to Sanji about your feelings!"

The archeologist froze. _Chopper. He has seen it,_ "I just made small talk with him."

"Liar!" Nami thundered. After one more moment she growled, "It's… interesting that you can tell him, what you can't tell that me. That hurts, Robin."

"We just talked, nothing more."

"Perhaps he's a better friend than me. You should talk to him in general!"

"I had told you that after a while, believe me."

"Damn, Robin! I AM the one at your side! Not Sanji. If you want that I stay with you, you should tell me all your problems!"

The archeologist raised her eyebrow, "We ARE a couple, but I'm not forced to talk to you about such things. I will talk to you when I'm willing to do so!"

"But…"

Robin shook her head and stared at her… with a hint of rage, "I haven't talked to you about that because you wouldn't understand."  
"So?"

"Nami… sometimes I miss the times when I worked for Crocodile!"

Silence.

Nami swallowed, "Eh, what?"

"You understood me correctly!"

The navigator looked at the wall and after a moment she whispered, "Yes, you're right. I don't understand that."

Without any more comment she turned around and left for the deck.

o

Nami shut the door with a loud bang. Chopper started and looked at her, saw her red face – and he knew that it wasn't the best moment to talk to her now.

"So, where's that cursed island?" Nami shot at him. The doctor started again and pointed at the horizon. Nami nodded, "All right."

She felt in silence.

Chopper could feel the anger and the sadness in her eyes.

Suddenly she whispered, "What did she said?"

Chopper looked in her eyes and hesitated. He wasn't sure that it was a good idea to tell her. Besides, he hasn't heard everything Robin said.

"Chopper, please!"

The doctor sighed heavily, "What do you want to hear?"  
"Everything!"

"But I…"

"Chopper!"

He sighed again, "All right. Hm, first she told him that we can't understand and she's different to us."

"Sounds familiar. Go on please."

"She told that she had a different life before she decided to be with us. And she said that it's new for her to be loved… And then… she said that she tries to hate her for her earlier days, but…"

"…but anyhow she misses this life."

Chopper looked at her, "Why do you know?"

"I've told her," a voice raised.

Nami whirled around and looked at Robin. Nami could see that the raven haired woman was angry.

"I wanted to apologize for my reaction… and to tell you all. But… as I can see, it's not necessary. You don't need me to get the information!"

She looked to Chopper and he could see as her eyes burned him. The doctor swallowed and made a step away from her.

"Hey, what's going on here?" an overslept voice asked.

Zoro was awake.

"I talk to my… lover. That's going on, swordsman-san," Robin hissed.

"It doesn't looks like a talk among lovers."

"Shut up!" both women yelled.

The green haired fighter looked at them, "Eh, all right, sorry." After a moment he felt into sleep again.

"I didn't know that you would do that," Nami whispered after a moment.

"That doesn't change anything. It was mean to ask him!"

"Ah… stay calm, Robin. You're the mean one!"

"Damn! Couldn't you wait until I told you that?"

"But…"

"Yes?"

"But I thought… that we're together."

Robin rolled her eyes, "That doesn't mean that I have to tell you everything about my life!"

"But…"

"I DON'T WANT THAT!" the raven haired woman yelled from one moment to another.

Silence.

Nami could feel as her eyes filled with tears, but in the next moment she waved the tears beside and felt that her eyes flashed with rage. Then she knelt down to Zoro… looked into his eyes and grinned evilly to Robin. Then she woke him and kissed him. Kissed him with passion…

Zoro's eyes widened, but in the next moment the navigator stood up and left the deck.

"Eh, Robin, that wasn't… I didn't want…" the swordsman stuttered.

Robin looked at him with mad eyes, but suddenly she smiled gently, "No problem. It wasn't your fault. It was navigator-san's decision."

o

o

-tbc-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, 'Heaven and hell' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Heaven and hell' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter5

o

o

**The lobster lifted them on a mysterious altar. They had passed the landscape on the sky road****.**

The altar looked like a relic of an antic civilization. Perhaps she could find anything what could classify this altar. When she left the ship to look at a stone, at its characters and at its symbols she was in another world. It was not only her job to be an archeologist – it was her life and her fate. She could forget everything, every damn problem. Robin sighed – to find the altar was the best thing what could happen: It took her mind off Nami.

She couldn't explain what had happened. Both of them had been exploded in emotions and in rage… and once more she realized that it wasn't good to show emotions. Robin shook her head and tried to concentrate on the symbols… She hadn't seen such symbols before, but there was a legend of a lost city, called 'Shandora' and she knew that the Shandorian symbols were similar to these ones on this wall.

Suddenly she heard two hooves. Chopper.

It took a few moments, until the reindeer whispered intimidate, "Are you mad with me?"

Robin had to smile, "No, doctor-san. But you have to admit that today isn't your best day."

"I… I thought you had talked to Nami about that."

The archeologist shook her head, "I didn't. I've told cook-san all the thoughts, navigator-san wanted to know first. That's my mistake."

Chopper fell into silence, but suddenly he asked, "Why do you call her 'navigator-san'?"

"Because she's the navigator."

"Earlier at this day you called her 'Nami'."

Robin hesitated. The picture of Nami kissing Zoro came in her mind. She swallowed down the tears. The point wasn't that she had kissed him. But when she had kissed him, Robin had felt the fire in the navigator's heart. The reason for the kiss had been to hurt Robin. And the archeologist could never forgive that.

_No emotion. Never! Damn, I told you, this would happen. She played with your heart once again. This may not happen again. Close your heart, Robin!_a voice in her head told.

"Things change, doctor-san."

"But…"

"I can't explain it in a short talk. That's complicated..."

"Try it," Nami told with crossed arms from the background.

Robin's eyes narrowed and she shook her head, "I… don't think that it would be a good idea."

Chopper turned to Nami, and then he turned to Robin again, "Plea…"

"You liked it to kiss him?"

Nami grinned maliciously, "Yeah and I don't regret it. He's better in kissing than you."

Robin started and felt that Nami's words had reached what she had wanted. She swallowed and looked to the ground.

Suddenly Nami herself started and whispered in true regret, "Eh, sorry… that was too much. I didn't want to…"

"… to hurt me? You did it. Better than you can imagine."

"I…"

"Shut up, navigator-san," the archeologist told and added, "It was a mistake to become your lover."

Nami's head burnt red immediately and she hissed, "Damn! It's really the right decision!"

"What?"

"To break with you!" Nami hissed furiously.

Robin stared at her and felt her heart breaking into pieces. She stumbled back one step… but then she could feel that the old Robin came back. Robin's face hardened and she hissed, "As you say, navigator-san."

Nami hesitated and for a moment she seemed to regret her words… but from one second to the other anger flashed in her eyes, "Yes, archeologist-san."

The both stared at each other…

But suddenly Zoro opened his eyes and grunted, "Damn you! It's too loud here!"

He left the deck without one more word. Nami and Robin stared at the door for a short moment, and then the orange haired woman told, "Whatever!"

She ignored Robin and followed the swordsman through the door.

She found him in the kitchen with a snack. Zoro raised his eyebrow, but he ignored her immediately and concentrated to his snack.

Silence.

Nami cleared his throat, "Eh, Zoro?"

"Yes?"

"That kiss… It's not as you think…"

The swordsman grinned, "Yeah, I know. It was just the magic of the moment."

"…"

"I can understand, why you can't resist me, but I'm sorry: I'm not interested."

"What you're talking of?"

Zoro grinned, "You needn't to be ashamed that you become addicted to me."

"I'm not…!"

"Whatever. I want to explore the island."

Without one more comment he went upstairs and left a speechless Nami behind.

o

**Nami reached the deck a few moments later and Zoro stood at the ship's rail and held a liana in his hands.**

"**No! Stay here!" Nami shouted.**

**The swordsman turned to her with a sullen trait and sighed, "Why not? What's the problem?"**

"**You don't know, what's waiting in this jungle… There could be monsters or those priests. Perhaps it would be better if we wait here for Luffy."**

**Zoro stared at her, shrugged his shoulders and jumped to the other end.**

"**Swordsman-san!" Robin shouted.**

**Zoro turned to her and Robin asked, "I want to accompany you."**

**He nodded and swung the liana back to the ship. Robin swung herself to the land, too.** Then she hesitated and shouted to Nami, "Na… vigator-san? Do you come, too?"

**The orange haired woman nodded hesitantly and took the liana. She didn't like the idea that she swung over a distance of fifty meters or so with a liana, but she hadn't a choice. She couldn't retreat when Robin had done it.**** Nami swallowed down her fear and swung to the land. Zoro looked to Chopper, "Hey! Take the liana and hurry! I don't want to lose more time."**

**Chopper shook his head, "Eh, no. I stay at the ship."**

**Zoro shrugged his shoulders, "Do what you want." The fighter turned and headed inland.**

**Nami looked to the reindeer, "Are you sure, Chopper?"**

**He nodded, "Yes."**

**She smiled, "Fine. Have fun and take care of the ship."**

Then she followed her two crewmates – and was sure that the reindeer needed a moment to realize that he was alone on the ship…

She saw them walking on the trees and after a while she reached them.

Suddenly Robin became slower and was at Nami's side, "Eh, Nav… Nami?"

Nami looked up with surprise, "Yeah?"

"Eh, what you said on the ship… That it was good to break with me… that was a bad joke, wasn't it? I know, I said bad things, too and I… really regret it. I'm sorry that I said it."

Nami stared at her for a moment.

_Please. Please don't leave me alone in the dark. I… I need you, Nami._

Nami sighed, "I don't know, Robin. But I know that you have to change."

"I…"

"I think we should part from each other for a while. I need time to think about all of this." Nami said seriously, ignored Robin and followed Zoro.

_No! No!_

It took a few seconds, until the full meaning of Nami's words reached her mind. Then she heard an evil and derisive laughter, _I told you that it would happen. Stupid little girl! Now see, what's left. Nothing. She broke your heart once again and played with you, just because she didn't accept who you are. You mean nothing to her; you're just fun for the bed. It was stupid to think that she would love you. You see, even when you tell her your feelings, it's not enough. It will never be enough! Nobody loves you for your own sake!_

Nami turned around again. Robin stood still and stared to the ground, "Robin?"

The archeologist hesitated, but lifted her head and whispered with a weak voice, "Yes?"

"Don't you follow us?"

Robin hesitated and… smiled gently, "No. I need a moment. Just go on. I will follow you soon."

Nami started as she saw the smile of the archeologist.

But the navigator nodded after a moment and walked on… **but suddenly she lost her balance and slipped down the tree.**

**It happened fast. The hands catched her and Nami needed a moment to realize that Robin had saved her from falling down the tree – and from breaking every bone in her body. Nami climbed up again and whispered, "Thanks… That must be more than twenty meters down to the ground."**

Robin stared to her for a short moment.

_That's because I would do everything for you… Because I'm still a stupid little girl and in spite of the second voice in my head, I__'m still in love with you._

She smiled, "No problem. We're in the same crew."

"Robin, I…"

"You should walk on. Zoro awaits you. I will come after a while."

Nami swallowed down the answer and followed the fighter. That wasn't the right moment to talk to the archeologist.

Robin's eyes followed her... and she tried to ignore her sadness. She sighed heavily and swallowed down a lonely tear. She wanted… No. She shook her head. If Nami didn't accept the kind of person, she was, their relationship was lost forever. It didn't make sense that Robin would change for Nami. Robin had searched her personality for a long time and she wouldn't leave that just because her lover wanted that… Robin stared at the ground. Did Nami really love her if she wanted to change her? But… it was so… great to be near her, to feel her. Perhaps if she would change just a bit… No. She was Robin, nothing else. Of course it was normal to change in a relationship to reach out to a lover, but it was different to change a lifestyle completely.

"Robin, Zoro!"

Robin started when she heard Nami's nervous voice from anywhere there.

The raven haired woman started to walk in the direction of the voice immediately. Perhaps Nami needed her help. Perhaps something had happened… Whatever. It was sure that it was important; in other ways Nami hadn't called for her. **She walked on, reached the beach… and saw Nami standing at a strange hut. Zoro already stood at her side.**

**The navigator looked at her, and then at Zoro and nodded after a moment, "Do you know, what's that?"**

**Zoro shook his head, "No, looks like the part of a house."**

**Nami nodded, "Yeah… I've found it a few minutes ago."**

"**And it reminds you to anything, right?" Robin asked.**

**The navigator nodded.**

**Zoro stared at them helplessly, "Yes?"**

"**That's the other part of the hut on Jaya. Do you remember? The house where Cricket lives."**

"**Eh yes, but why it is here?"**

"**Because this is the other part of Jaya," Nami whispered.**

**The fighter started and shook his head, "No, I can't imagine that."**

"**It could be true," Robin told after a moment. "It came up with the Knock-Up stream and stayed here in heaven."**

"**But…"**

**Nami sighed, "Please, look at the hut. It's the logical opposite of the one on Jaya!"**

**Zoro fell into silence. After a few moments he cleared his throat and wanted to say anything.**

**Suddenly he jerked.**

**The explosion came from the direction of the ship.**

**Zoro, Nami and Robin whirled around and ran back.**

o

**The ship was wrecked.**

**The worst message was the broken mast, which lay in the water clouds. It would take days to raise it again.**

**But at least ****Chopper was OK. They had found the reindeer and Gan Fall who had lost his consciousness, while helping Chopper.**

**Then they had met the others. Luffy, Sanji and Usopp had reached them on a little boat and Sanji had told them their story: He had told from Conis, the town, the adventures in the jungle and from the priest Satori…**

Whatever.

Nami was tired and it didn't matter for her, which priest or god was hunting her. She just wanted to sleep for a while. Nami lay in the tent, ready to sleep, when she heard footsteps. Robin entered the tent.

The navigator felt that her body tensed, she turned around and looked to her, "Robin, I…"

The archeologist smiled, "You don't have to say anything, navigator-san."

"But…"

Suddenly Nami whispered with a croaky voice, "Damn! Do you think that's easy for me?"

Robin hesitated, but then she said, "That's all you have to say?? You broke my heart and all you say is that's not easy for you?"

"I…"

"No. Navigator-san, don't say a word. You closed the door and you would make yourself ridiculous if you reopen it."

"Robin, I'm really sorry. I don't know what had happened. We simply pushed the wrong buttons and I freaked out. I… I truly regret this from the bottom of my heart. You're still everything in my life."

Robin's eyes flashed in anger, she stared at Nami, bent to her ear and whispered, "No. You wanted to hurt me with your actions and with your words today and now I will hurt you!"

In the next moment she turned to the other side and ignored Nami.

o

o

-tbc-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, 'Heaven and hell' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Heaven and hell' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter6 - 1

o

o

**Luffy looked at the ship.**** They had set it in the water clouds after a morning of work. Then the captain asked, "All right, you've got your orders. Are there any questions?"**

**They ****shook their heads. Nami, Sanji, Ussop and Gan Fall would sail around the island, where they should wait for the rest of the crew. On the other hand, Luffy, Zoro, Robin and Chopper would head for to the lost city and would look for the gold.**

**Luffy nodded, "All right. Let's go!"**

Robin turned away, feeling Nami's gaze in her back. She hesitated a moment and then she whispered, "Take care, navigator-san."

Nami started, but before she could answer, Robin had been disappeared in the jungle.

o

Nami stared at the water clouds.

Robin was so stupid.

Why she couldn't open her heart? The navigator sighed and leant against the rail. Damn, she was so complicate! All right, Nami had been very mean to her and they had a terrible fight, but when they weren't lovers anymore, why Robin was so afraid of Nami that she had saved her life? Of course, they were friends, but the navigator could feel that there was more. Nami felt that there was still love in Robin's heart. But Robin hadn't given her a chance to say how she felt… to say that she also was afraid of the archeologist and that she wanted to see her alive in a few hours… And she hadn't given her the chance to say again that it all was a mistake, that their argument was an argument, but nothing more and that Nami still loved Robin.

But the archeologist ran away from Nami's love. Again

She ignored her feelings and stared to island. It was hard to believe that there was war and destruction a few miles away and that the priests and the former soldiers of Gan Fall fought against the Shandian anywhere there, perhaps in this moment.

Suddenly she smiled and looked around: If she was objective, the Upper Yard was pretty nice: It was a warm jungle, full of living and full of treasures and gold. Yeah, she liked this place. The only problems were Enel and this stupid war.

**She whirled around when she heard an electric shake in her back.**

**Enel. He sat on the rail.**

**He smiled and turned to her, "You thought at me? So tell me, what's up?"**

o

o

A big snake had separated them, perhaps two hours ago.

Robin had decided to search the golden city on her own and she was sure that the rest did the same. Of course, it was dangerous to go alone, because there were fighters all around the island. But there was one good thing: She had the time to think about Nami, her love and her relationship… Oh, Nami was so… yes, Nami was Nami. Energetic, jealous, emotional and the one and only Robin ever would love. She knew that the navigator didn't want to hurt her and that she didn't want to argue, but she was Nami. And Robin was Robin. And that was the problem.

'Nami and Robin' was a strange combination and from the start it hadn't been clear, if it would work. Nami thought that their love was enough for a blessed relationship and Robin wanted to believe the orange haired woman, but she knew that life was too hard for such naïve ideas. Love would never be enough, not for Nami and Robin.

In earlier days she already had learnt that fire and water couldn't exist together and… Robin hated herself for knowing this. It would be easier if Nami would show interest in compromises. Robin had done that: She had opened her heart at least a bit, she had showed her love and she tried to change herself. But Nami was the same as before. The only thing she had done was to call Robin 'Jewel'.

Damn, she wasn't Nami's puppy! She wanted to be Robin and not the Robin, Nami wanted to have.

She wanted to be mysterious, to be scary, and to be logical and calm and she wanted to have secrets. If Nami wasn't able to accept this, their relationship was doomed to fail.

She sighed and broke through a wall of plants.

Robin squinted against the sun, but when her eyes got used to the brightness, her face beamed:

Ruins!

She smiled and made a step in the old city. To look for something interesting would divert her. Perhaps she found old books or scrolls. Or jewelry for Nami.

o

o

**N****ami stared at Ussop and Sanji. Enel had burnt them black with two lightning bolts. The gods just appeared here to say farewell from Gan Fall. As a special present he had knocked the two out.**

**She knelt down to them and after a moment the orange haired woman sighed in relief, "Thanks. They're alive."**

_Yes, they're alive… Alive like Robin, when I'll see her again. I'm sure that she'll be alive. She must be alive. I want to reconcile with her… Robin, believe me, I regret it. I… I'm sorry for saying all that evil things. You're my heart, my sunshine and I would be nothing without you. Robin, please realize that it just was a fight. Nothing more than a stupid little argument. It was nothing that we can handle. Please stop being mad._

Nami sighed heavily, trying to ignore her tension and looked at the gigantic trees of the jungle. She wanted to tell her that she loved her and that she would do everything to settle the problems. But, and this was the most important thing, she wanted to see Robin alive again. She wanted that Robin escaped from this war without injuries.

o

o

**Robin ****had met a stupid guy called 'Yama' after she had headed deeper inside the ruins; and when he had tried to kill her and to vandalize the ruins, she hadn't had mercy with him…**

And now she was in the middle of the city.

She sat down for a moment.

Nami was safe on the ship… Suddenly she shook her head and forced herself to stop thinking at her. It was wrong to think at Nami. The navigator was tough. Nobody would hurt her easily. But… Robin sighed. She'd shared so wonderful moments with her, remembered that their hearts had been close to each other and that she had the feeling of being at home. Of course she knew that she was welcome on this ship in general, but with Nami it was special. The orange haired woman was stubborn, impetuous and irritable, but she gave her the feeling of being loved and Robin would do whatever was necessary to be at her side. Even if it means to leave her.

Love was complex and Robin knew that her life with the navigator was at an important point: She was sure that Nami wanted to reconcile with her, but when Robin thought through it she came to a dead end. She would fight with her again and she knew that she couldn't stand it. It only would lead to more confusion, hurt and disappointment. Of course, it was wrong to think about love with cold logic, but Robin just knew this way and although her heart told her that they would find a possibility, her mind told the opposite.

She had to stop it. She had to save Nami and the boys from being hurt deeply in their hearts. And her way to save the boys and especially to save Name was that she would leave Nami. She would stay on the ship and she would be Nami's comrade, but she wouldn't be her lover or close to her. She had to take care of Nami's feeling and to stop her to do any mistakes.

That was the reason why Robin had to leave her, although she loved her from the bottom of her heart.

o

o

**Nami ****stared at Gan Fall who left her. After they beat Kotori and Hotori, he had decided to leave her. **

She looked to Ussop and Sanji: She would save her friends, no matter how difficult it was…

Nami knelt down to them and looked at their injuries… What if Robin laid anywhere there with severe injuries and in pain and nobody would care for her? What if…

_No! Nami, stop! Robin's a big girl and she knows what to do. It takes more than priests or a wrong god to hurt her… or to do worse to her._

She sighed and leant back. These two here were OK… All right, not really OK, but they would survive it.

Suddenly she shook her head. Why they had to come to Skypia? Why they hadn't stayed on Jaya? When she would survive this, she would have a serious talk to Luffy about that.

Suddenly she started and the picture of Robin lying anywhere dying appeared in her mind again. _No. Don't think about her. She maybe still loves you, but she doesn't show it. She's afraid of loving you. Perhaps she's ashamed of loving you. Whatever. It's not important. When she isn't willing to open her heart to a person, who truly loves her, then she's not the right one for you._

Nami looked at the planks. No! Whatever the voice in her mind told her, she loved Robin! And nothing would stop her to being afraid of the one she loved. If the Sanji and Ussop weren't hurt so badly, she would look for her and would be at her side… Yes, she wanted to be at her side, no matter what she told or did. No matter, how locked her heart was. No matter, how complicated it was. She loved her and she would fight for a second chance. What if Robin died now, alone at a dark place and Nami hadn't had a chance to her how she felt? Robin would die thinking that she wasn't loved and that Nami was a cruel, mean woman… Suddenly she smiled: Damn! It was so hard to be Nami, especially for Nami.

She closed her eyes and smiled. Yes, she would beg her for another chance, no matter, what would happen. Life was too short to sulk just because a stupid argument.

o

o

Chapter6 - 2

o

o

**Robin**** stared at the ruins that fell from the upper level. She also saw persons… Zoro, Gan Fall, Wiper… and she saw Nami… who fell from the mouth of a gigantic snake which fell, too.**

_No!_

_Please! This can't be! I… I thought she's on the ship. Why is she always doing foolish things?? Damn, it's dangerous here. Why…? Please… Anybody… please catch her. She can't fall from the upper level. If she collides with the ground, it will kill her! No, please help her. If it's necessary to save her, take my life!_

Suddenly she woke from the shock and prepared to stop Nami's fall with her hands. Yes, she would save her, she would catch her.

Her thoughts froze when Nami activated her waver and was able to stop the free fall. Robin saw it, sighed in relief and ran to her, ignoring the ruins that fell down.

"Nami!" she shouted and saw the navigator looking to her. Nami's face brightened when she looked up.

"Robin! Hey!"

The archeologist reduced her speed, but she still walked fast until she was directly in front of Nami. Before the orange haired woman could do anything Robin hugged her intensively and looked into her face, "You're one the biggest idiots, I know! Don't do that again, promise me! What have you done in that snake??"

"I explain it later… Oh, Robin, I'm so glad…"

Voices behind her tore them from their talk. Enel stood there with Zoro, Gan Fall and Wiper. Robin forced herself to smile, "Just wait a moment, I have to make some business there. I will return after a second."

And then she walked to them and placed herself next to the three opponents of Enel.

o

o

Nami didn't heard what they talked about. But that wasn't important.

**Suddenly Enel raised his finger and pointed it against Robin****. Nami's heartbeat skipped… And her eyes widened when the lightning bolt shot from his hand and hit Robin. The archeologist started uncontrolled and fell to ground, burnt black.**

"Robin!!" Nami shouted in panic. When her lover fell, Nami felt as her own heart stood still. She wanted to run to her, wanted to help her… But something held her back. Nami looked down to her feet and could see that her feet failed to walk or run. She just sat there, behind a stone and hid herself like a coward – while Robin died. She started, looked at her in shock… Died? No! Couldn't be true! Robin had to survive! Robin had to live! But all she could do was to stare at Robin.

Anything happened in the fight, but Nami didn't look at it. But when she heard the next lightning bolt, it was like a release. She jumped on her feet, ran to Robin and knelt to her.

"Robin!" she whined and put Robin's head in her lap.

Suddenly the archeologist opened her eyes and tried to smile. Nami sighed in deep relief and smiled, too, "Hey, and you tell me, I'm a fool?! What's with you?"

"I…"

Nami placed a finger on Robin's lips, "Shhht, no words. You're too weak to speak."

The raven haired woman looked at her and nodded.

**A pair of lightning bolts tore Nami out of the talk and when she looked up, Gan Fall, Zoro and Wiper lay on the ground, burnt as Robin.**

The navigator stared at Enel who walked towards her and focused her with her eyes. Nami could feel herself freezing when she saw his cold gaze. Suddenly she whispered with tears in her eyes, "I… I… go with you. I'll be part of your new crew, but please don't hurt Robin!"

"Nami, no…"

Enel grinned maliciously and nodded, "You're free to follow me."

The navigator lowered her gaze and looked in the eyes of her lover. Then she whispered, "Please forgive me. But I'm not strong enough to fight him… And I don't want to see you suffering."

She didn't wait for Robin's answer, stood up and followed Enel.

o

o

-tbc-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I don't own One Piece.

The story on hand, 'Heaven and hell' is fan-fiction. I wrote it, because I love to write, but I will not use 'Heaven and hell' in any commercial way.

o

o

Chapter7

o

o

The last thing she remembered clearly was Nami's soft lap below her head, but many of the other memories blurred because of the dizziness in Robin's mind. Enel had hit her hard and she wondered why she still was alive. The lightning bolt that had hit her, had caused so much pain, Robin had thought to die. But… apparently she was a tough girl.

Steps tore her out of her thoughts and when she lifted her head, she could see Luffy who knelt next to Zoro.

Robin tried to call Luffy and she was surprised that a croaky sound came out of her neck.

"Robin!" he shouted out in shock and made a step to her.

"What happened?" Luffy wanted to know.

"It… was Enel. We hadn't any chance…" Suddenly she looked into his eyes and whispered, "He took Nami with him."

"Nami?? Why?"

"Please bring her back, caiptan-san."

Robin saw his head turning red and he nodded, "Good. Wait here."

o

She opened her eyes after a long moment again and moaned in pain. The dizziness had disappeared, but it had made place for pain. She tightened herself, sat up. She was a pirate! She had to stand such ridiculous problems like pain… She looked around herself, saw them all lying around her. No one of them had woken until now and Robin begged that they just were knocked out.

**In the background she saw a big ship in the sky. Anybody fought there.**

Then she laid back and closed her eyes: The pain in her body almost overwhelmed her and she tried to fight it, tried to ignore it and to think clearly again… Where was Nami? What had Enel done with her?? Robin tried to stand up, coughed blood, forced herself to stumble to a wall and lent against it. She looked up to the ship and she was sure that Nami was there, together with Enel… But Nami wouldn't give up without a fight. Yes, the navigator was intelligent enough to stay alive. And that was the only thing what was important.

Silence.

Robin sighed, thought to her captain. She was sure he would make it… But Luffy was special and she knew that he had to anything stupid, before he began to fight Enel seriously.

**Then she saw an electric flash on the ship in the corner of her eyes. Then another one. Robin's head whirled around and she saw a third flash. And a waver jumping from the ark.**

Robin's face brightened, _Yes, that's her! Nami's save. I'm sure._

She lay herself and sighed in relief, smiling. Even this… overpowered god hadn't been able to hurt this tough orange haired mule, _Thank you. Thank you for saving my love… Perhaps there's no way to be with her, but my feeling for her are so strong. To see her dying would be more than I could bear. She's the one who owns my heart and if she would die, it would be my end, too._

She closed her eyes, felt the dizziness coming back again and fell in a state of unconsciousness again.

o

o

The first thing Robin heard when she woke was Nami's silent breathing.

She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a hut on a stretcher… and she felt anything… The archeologist turned her head… and smiled. Nami sat there on a chair, next to Robin's stretcher and the head of the navigator lay on Robin's chest.

For a moment she stared on her.

_So you don't leave me, even when I'm unconsciousness and even when I wanted to break with you._

Suddenly Nami opened her eyes and looked into the face of her lover. She smiled, bent down to her, kissed her and whispered, "You overslept the end, Jewel."

Robin smiled, "Hm… Obviously… I'm alive; that means that Luffy defeated him."

"Sure."

The archeologist hesitated and the expression on her face changed and became more seriously "Nami… eh, I think we have to talk about anything…"

The navigator didn't answer and swallowed… And had pure panic in her eyes. But then she told,

"Stop! Don't say a word!"

"Hm?"

"Eh, listen, I know that there were many problems since Jaya and I said many bad words to you… But, eh… Damn, this is hard!... I… I…"

Robin grinned, pulled Nami down to her and hugged her. Then she whispered, "I know. I've also said stupid things to you… You have to know, sometimes I like it to be mysterious loner and… perhaps you can imagine that a person who worked more than ten years as an assassin has secrets."

She stopped, looked into Nami's eyes and kept on talking, "I've done many cruel things in my past and it's important to me that I open my heart when I'm ready and not when you want to know it."

"Robin…"

"Nami, I have seen that there are big problems in a relationship with you. We're like fire and water, do you know… And I'm sure that this will be a serious problem for the crew if we don't change."

Nami's eyes widened.

Robin smiled and took Nami's hand, "But when you were in danger in this accursed island I've seen that I… need you more than anything else and that I can't live without you. When anything had happened to you, I didn't what I have done."

The navigator smiled, "So I feel."

"Hm… let's make a deal, OK? You promise that you won't force me to open my heart and you will stop to change me in the person you want to have. And I promise to be more openhearted and to try to be… more emotional. Is this OK for you?"

Nami smiled, didn't say a word, but snuggled at her side and grinned, "Does that mean that I get the bigger bed in our room?"

Robin stared at her for a moment, began to laugh amusedly and kissed her on her forehead.

o

o

-end-


End file.
